Not in the Previews
by Auditory Eden
Summary: When Kyōko's first big romance is about to hit the silver screen, what's that scene doing the trailers? A moment of humor, the slightly-steamy sequel to "Music of the Night"


Author: AuditoryEden

Rating: T-T+-ish

Warnings: shooting sex scenes in movies/a movie,

Notes: Hey, everybody? Who read Music of the Night? Guess what! This is the slightly-steamy sequel! If you thought last time was hot...Well, you'll have to go on thinking that since my plan for this one was never anywhere near as sexy. This is way more casual and humor-based. Also, I decided to ditch the Webber-based title scheme.

Not in the Previews

Sekei moved her hip seductively over Daichi's, her light eyes on his dark ones. Heat rose over their flesh and she ground to the beat of the music in the room, drawing harsh pants from the man beneath her on the bed.

"And I...guess...you think this is," he broke off briefly, groaning, "funny, do you?"

"Of...course," she replied, her voice breathy with exertion. "Mmmmm...I always love...breaking...your control..."

With those words, he slid long, wide hands up her legs to grip her hips and control her movements. "You haven't made me break yet, Sei," he muttered at her, then pulled himself upright. Sekei raised her hands over her head and he ran his hand from her bare hips, up her back and onto her arms, where he held them pinned above her head, her whole form hanging form her wrists in his hand. His spare arm wrapped around her waist as he resumed the movements of earlier, falling into the rhythm she had begun. Daichi buried his face in her shoulder, initiating a slow torture as he kissed the skin beneath his lips. Sekei hummed her approval again, before breaking into a low and appealing moan as he licked up the line of her throat.

"_And CUT!_" Director Ogata Hiroaki called from his chair on the sidelines of the sexy scene. His normally white face was very, very red. The music playing was switched off.

On the bed, across the room, Ren released Kyōko's wrists and helped her simultaneously wrap the sheet around her midriff and clamber off of him. When her ankle caught on his leg, she fell sideways ungracefully, giggling all the while. All those around the set watched incredulously as the two actors who had just finished filming one of _the_ hottest scenes in any movie this year goofed around waiting for the verdict on their performance. Ren chatted amiably to Kyōko, neither bothering to reach for their clothing, which was scattered around the bed which they had just spent nearly twenty minutes messing up.

"Alright, next scene." the Director called. Kyōko rolled her eyes briefly before nudging Ren back into his earlier position. She quickly straddled him, and let the sheet fall away from her body. Ren pinned her hands up again, pulled her close, and positioned his face near her neck. The dark, trance-like beat of the music returned.

_"Three...Two...One...Action!"_

Daichi placed a quick, final kiss on her jaw, then turned them over in a flurry of skin. He hovered over her, holding her hands above her head with a feral grin.

"So how do you plan on breaking me, Sei-chan?" he growled.

She barked a laugh, her chest quickly rising, then falling again. "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something," she whispered up at him. His grin widened, then she cried out as he made a rough thrust with his hips.

"Daichi!" she called out. The man in question gave her a considering gaze before bending to capture her lips with his own.

The kiss was intimate and steamy, and he released her hands so he could use both his own to stroke her exposed skin. Sekei moaned into the kiss and the steady movement of his hips, one leg wrapping around his hip as she reciprocated the movements with her own pelvis.

"I..mmmmmm, I hate working with you!" she announced during a brief break in the kiss.

"Because you can never resist me, right," he smirked, before taking her lips again and increasing the tempo.

A few moments later, she gave a final, enthusiastic hum, as Daichi breathed out hard, and they both collapsed together, into each others arms.

"I'm so getting the damn bounty," he noted, to which she contended, "Yeah right, jackass."

_"CUT!"_

xXx

It was late, and the Daruma-ya was almost empty, the only customers neighborhood regulars who could be counted on to ignore the fact that sitting at one of the tables with their own Kyōko-chan was Tsuruga Ren, most desirable not-really-a-bachelor in all Japan. A television set in the corner of the room, usually turned to a news station, instead played a drama that the Okami-san had recently become absorbed in.

Kyōko found herself laughing at the foolishness of one of the characters, gently relaxed against 6the seat, her hand inconspicuously held in that of the man sitting opposite her. She was seventeen and a few months, and still they had to keep it a secret.

"Kyōko-chan," he murmured, "Why does that drama interest you so much? I know for a fact they tried to cast you as Kimiko."

"Eh, the story didn't seem like it would be engaging from in insider perspective," she pointed out, and continued, "I think I would have hated it if I'd taken the role."

They sat for a few more moments in silence, watching the screen, before the show cut to commercials.

"Well," he sighed. "Another segment done. Ten minutes left. Why do I watch this trash?" Ren asked her.

"Because you love me," Kyōko replied, still watching the screen. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, look," she exclaimed, pointing to the TV. As she spoke, the view changed to a dark-haired man and a red-headed woman standing roughly two hundred paces apart, training guns on each other. A female voice-over began, "_One target. One hunter. One bounty. That's it."_

One of the ladies in the corner called out, "Ah, it's Kyōko-chan's new movie!" The Okami and Taisho both hurried into the room from the kitchen. The voice-over resumed as the camera panned around the two figures, this time a deep male voice, "_One target. One bounty. Two hunters._"

Various action-related clips flashed across the screen; First her, crashing through a window, then Ren, shooting a very large gun, then Ren speaking to someone across a table in a bar, out of frame. The camera panned out, to reveal Kyōko. "I'm Sekei, the hunter," she intoned. He raised a single eyebrow, and replied, "Yeah, right, `cause _I'm _the hunter, and I don't work with anyone." The visual cut to another clip, something involving a high-speed chase, while both of the voices said, simultaneously, "This is my bounty." The Okami vaguely noticed Ren and Kyōko mouthing the words along with the commercial.

A few more quick action clips flashed past, then it cut to a dimly lit room with a bed. Daichi was sprawled on it, sitting up against the headboard. Sekei moved confidently, moving to straddle him. "You think you can break me?" she asked, voice deadly. It cut to a close up of a kiss between them, and her voice continued, "How long do you think they're gonna keep us here?" To which his replied, "Long enough."

The image cut to Ren, as Daichi, pushing Kyōko, as Sekei, down on the bed and leaning forward to kiss her again, the camera following a close up of his hand as he pushed her shirt up her side. Abruptly the shot cut to black, then the title appeared in blazing red letters on the screen, along with the words, "In Theaters next week". Letters roughly equivalent in shade to Kyōko's face.

"Oh my god," she muttered, into the dead silence of the room. "I thought Ogata-san said they wouldn't use any of that scene in the previews..."

"Evidently they changed their minds," Ren noted, also becoming aware of the death glare he was receiving from Kyōko's father figure. "And it could have been..."

"Don't go there," she objected. "Please, don't." He smirked at her, and she blushed harder and covered her face with her hands.

The older lady who'd called for the inmates of the shop to gather coughed a little, and turned her attention away from the television, apparently feigning ignorance. The others who'd gathered all dispersed as the drama returned, Ren receiving one final glare from the Taisho as the man moved back towards the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Ren asked Kyōko, holding out his hand to her. The Okami shot them a nervous look as Kyōko took his hand and allowed his to lead her out. As they made their way back to his car, she grinned at Ren, clearly taking some delight in his discomfort.

"Teach you to fall in love with the jail bait," she informed him saucily as she slid into the passenger's seat. Ren rolled his eyes.

"After the damn movie hits the screen, it wont matter. Everyone in Japan will think we're having sex."

"Statutory rape," she reminded him in a singsong voice. His own tone was teasing as he replied, "Really, well it doesn't seem to have stopped you, has it?"

xXx

Parting Comments: Do the words, "I will be rewriting this" mean anything to you. God, this is awful. And yet I can't find it in me to have anything more to do with it.

Still, feedback appreciated.

Hugs and Kisses,

Eden


End file.
